The present invention relates a shortcut dialing apparatus for a telephone set, and in particular to a shortcut dialing apparatus for a telephone set which is capable of storing a telephone number into a detachable ROM card, and reading the thusly stored telephone number from the ROM card in which the telephone number is stored based on a one-touch operation.
As the number of telephone numbers that people should memory is increased, since it is difficult to correctly memory the telephone numbers, a person writes down the number on paper. When dialing the telephone set, the person dials with his/her one hand holding the paper on which the telephone number is written for thereby causing much inconveniences for using the telephone set.
In order to overcome the above-described problems, a telephone set with a shortcut dialing function is disclosed. This telephone set is capable of implementing a dialing operation based on a one-touch method without pushing a plurality of numbers. In order to implement the above-described short-cut dialing operation, a memory unit is installed in a telephone set main body for thereby storing the telephone numbers. When a user pushes a predetermined button, the storing mode is set. Thereafter, the user pushes corresponding numbers, and then the storing completion button is pushed for thereby completing a telephone number storing operation. In this state, when the user pushes a corresponding shortcut button, the telephone number corresponding to the shortcut button is transmitted for thereby implementing a desired communication.
The conventional shortcut dialing function is directed to implement a communication by pushing a corresponding button at one time without memorizing a plurality of numbers. However, in this function, it is difficult to use.
Namely, the button operation sequences are different for using the shortcut function based on the fabrication companies. In order to transmit the previously stored telephone numbers, it is difficult to know how to operate the shortcut buttons. For example, assuming that a user stores the telephone number of a restaurant as 1, the telephone number of a door-to-door delivery service company as 2, the telephone number of a business partner as 3, and the telephone number of a friend as 4, the user pushes a selection button for using the shortcut dialing function in order to call the business partner, and then pushes the button 3 which is designated as the telephone number of the business partner company, the telephone number of the business partner is transmitted. At this time, the user may forget the button which corresponds to the business partner. In order to prevent the above-described problem, the user should write down the shortcut telephone number on the paper. In this case, the earlier described conventional problems occur. Namely, the number of the shortcut telephone numbers is increased, it is very difficult for the user to memory the shortcut telephone numbers.
In addition, in order to overcome the above-described problems, a telephone service technique is disclosed for the shortcut dialing function. For example, a plurality of telephone numbers are stored, and then the shortcut dialing apparatus is distributed to the users. The user connects the shortcut dialing apparatus to the telephone set using a wire, and then the user pushes a corresponding shortcut button for thereby transmitting a corresponding telephone number related to the shortcut button. However, since the shortcut dialing apparatus has a limited number of the telephone numbers stored, it is impossible to use it for a large scale company. In addition, since it is impossible to store the telephone numbers that a user wishes to store, the shortcut dialing apparatus may not be used for a personal use. Furthermore, the purpose of the use of the same is limited. In this case, the user should be charged of the rate of the telephone services.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a shortcut dialing apparatus for a telephone set which overcomes the aforementioned problems encountered in the background art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a shortcut dialing apparatus for a telephone set which is capable of detachably installing a ROM card with a ROM, in which telephone numbers are stored, into a main body for thereby transmitting a telephone number stored in the ROM.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a shortcut dialing apparatus for a telephone set which is capable of detachably installing a ROM card with a ROM into a main boy, storing a plurality of telephone numbers into the ROM, and transmitting a corresponding telephone number based on a one-touch operation of the button.
In order to achieve the above objects, there is a provided a shortcut dialing apparatus for a telephone which includes a plurality of ROMs for storing telephone numbers therein, a plurality of ROM cards including a corresponding ROM among the ROMs and electrically and detachably being engaged with a main body, a ROM card receiving unit formed in the main body for receiving the ROM card therein, a plurality of selection switches for selectively outputting the telephone number stored in the ROMs, a CPU for scanning the selection switches pushed by a user among the selection switches and outputting a data corresponding to the telephone number stored in the ROM, a DTMF signal generator for outputting a DTMF signal corresponding to the data, and a speaker for receiving the DTMF signal and outputting a sound.
Additional advantages, objects and features of the invention will become more apparent from the description which follows.